wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/XIII
W czasie niebytności króla namiestnik Fürstenberg i hrabia Flemming zmówili się i podali sobie ręce, aby starać się spod panowania Cosel wyzwolić. Rozkazywała im jak królowa, obchodziła się z nimi z dumą kobiety, która ufa w siły swoje, szafowała pieniędzmi jak dziecię, które nie zna ich wartości. Przewaga, jaką miała nad królem, przerażała wszystkich i obóz nieprzyjaciół z każdym dniem się powiększał. Żadna z ulubienic królewskich nie miała takiej potęgi, wiary w siebie i nie umiała tak długo niestałego Augusta II utrzymać przy sobie. Można było znieść fantazją pańską, ale dać się ugruntować władzy, która wzmagała się co dzień stawało się niebezpieczeństwem dla wszystkich. Gorączkowo pragnął dwór cały kimkolwiek zastąpić Cosel, a obalić ją koniecznie. Hrabina raczej domyślała się tego, niż wiedziała o knowaniach, ale gardziła nimi. Gdy jej donosił o nich wierny Zaklika, który się przysłuchiwał, co po dworze krążyło, Cosel śmiała się pogardliwie. Powoli gromadziły się, skupiały wszystkie siły nieprzyjaciół, chociaż nie śmieli jeszcze wypowiedzieć jawnie wojny. Czekano w królu pewnych symptomów, które by oznajmiły znużenie i wskazały, że walka da się rozpocząć z nadzieją zwycięstwa. Z jednej strony stały sprzymierzone siły ludzi nadzwyczaj zręcznych, i przebiegłych, w intrydze dworskiej od młodości wyćwiczonych, przez zepsute i chytre kobiety posiłkowanych. Z drugiej – Cosel, dumna, zarozumiała, szlachetna, ufna w swe siły i wdzięki, w swe urojone żony nazwisko, w węzeł, który stanowiły przyznane jej dzieci; kilku przyjaciół nie mających znaczenia i kilka osób dwubarwnych, co gościły w obu obozach, wyczekując przewagi jednego, aby się doń przyłączyć. Zanosiło się na wojnę długą, ale przeciwnicy Cosel mieli przy zawziętości cierpliwość i w charakterze króla pewność skutku pomyślnego. Cosel musiała się wreszcie sprzykrzyć ze swymi fantazjami, nienasyconą żądzą przepychu, królewską dumą i charakterem porywczym. Dotąd król znajdował w nim zabawę, lecz przebrana miara lada chwila mogła szalę na stronę drugą przeważyć. Można powiedzieć, iż wszystko, co było na dworze znaczniejszego i więcej znaczącego, stało w obozie przeciwnym. Książę Fürstenberg, hrabia Flemming, hrabina Reuss, panna Hülchen, Vitzthumowa liczyły się teraz do zajadłych przeciwniczek. Nieznośna Glasenappowa wkręciła się do domu hrabiny tylko, aby ją szpiegować i plotki od niej wynosić. Korzystając z niebytności króla, w czasie jego pobytu we Flandrii, namiestnik ze swojej strony, Flemming oddzielnie, zmówili się na to, aby króla doniesieniami o zbytkach i przepychu dworu hrabiny powoli do niej zniechęcać. Odmalowali wymagania jej w tak przesadnych barwach, że August, znudzony, polecił pewną położyć im tamę. Chwycił się tego Fürstenberg, oparłszy kilka razy rozkazom wszechwładnej pani, która gdyby nie stan jej, nie dozwalający szukać z nim spotkania, odgrażała się opoliczkować go publicznie. Znający charakter pani Cosel mogli uwierzyć, iż spełniłaby to, co obiecywała. Nieostrożne słowo Flemminga ściągnęło nań także burzę i groźby. Pochlebiali sobie jednak oba, wiedząc z listów Bauditza o zaproszeniu panny Duparc do Drezna, że panowanie faworyty mogło przeminąć i że pora przyszła stanowczo przeciwko niej wystąpić. Tymczasem król, od obozu przybywszy do Drezna, nie spojrzawszy na Fürstenberga, poszedł wprost do pałacu czterech pór roku, gdzie zastał Cosel znowu ledwie wstającą z łóżka po chorobie, piękniejszą niż kiedy, czułą a spłakaną. – A! Panie – zawołała, rzucając mu się na szyję – zawsze pragnę i pragnęłam powrotu twojego, choćby godzinę tylko trwało oddalenie, ale nigdy może nie tęskniłam tak, jak teraz! Wybaw mnie od prześladowania! Jestemże jeszcze panią twego serca czyś mnie już z niego wyrzucił, aby ci ludzie mogli się pastwić nade mną?! – Kto? – zapytał król. – Twoi najlepsi powiernicy i przyjaciele, ten opój przebrzydły Flemming, ten przewrotny świętoszek Fürstenberg uczynili mnie pośmiewiskiem. Spikali się na to, by mnie, chorą życia zmartwieniem pozbawić. Panie, ratuj mnie lub powiedz, czyś już wyrok wydał na mnie! Po długim niewidzeniu Cosel odzyskała wdziękiem niezrównanym, jaki posiadała, dawną swą władzę nad królem. August począł ją uspokajać. – Fürstenbergowi i Flemmingowi uszu natrę. Sądzę, że i chora zbyt wzięła do serca to, co może bez złej woli. – Bez złej woli, ale to są śmiertelni wrogowie moi, tak jak tu wszyscy; nimi tylko jestem otoczona. Zazdrośni, radzi by mnie wyrwać z twojego serca. Cosel płakała, król łez nie lubił i starał się ją ukoić. Gdy po kilkugodzinnym pobycie wyszedł do zamku, był już pod urokiem i na pierwszy wyraz oskarżenia, z którym Fürstenberg wystąpił, odpowiedział mu sucho, aby jutro szedł hrabinę przeprosić. Książę zamilkł. – I ty, i Flemming winniście, ale nie cierpię kłótni i swarów u mnie, jutro musicie być u niej: pogodzę was. Flemming, który sobie czasem pozwalał królowi sprzeciwiać, odparł: – Najjaśniejszy Panie, to by było dla mnie zbyt upokarzającym! – A jednak przez to przejść musisz – odpowiedział król – inaczej musiałbyś chyba ze dworu ustąpić; nie obeszłoby się bez kłótni przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Cosel nie przebacza łatwo, a ja awantur nie lubię. Na próżno generał się oburzał i parskał. Spojrzeli po sobie z Fürstenbergiem. Chwila nie była nadeszła jeszcze, trzeba się było poddać króla rozkazom. Nie dalej jak nazajutrz król obu powołać kazał do pałacu czterech pór roku; musieli stawić się oba. Cosel była zarumieniona od gniewu i dumną jak królowa. August sam wprowadził winowajców. – Sądzę – rzekł – że to tylko nieporozumienie mogło być przyczyną, iż hrabina mi się uskarżała na niewzględne z nią obejście. Rad bym zatrzeć wspomnienie to. Hrabina zapomni, panowie, jako grzeczni i szanujący płeć piękną, nie weźmiecie jej za złe, jeśli tam słówko jakie w żalu rzuciła. Proszę to puścić z obu stron w niepamięć. Gdy król to mówił z obu stron zmierzono się oczyma. Coseli wzrok był jeszcze gniewu pełen i oburzenia, Fürstenberga – nienawiści, Flemminga – chytrego szyderstwa. Skłonili się jednak oba grzecznie bardzo, a mruczenie ich można było wziąć za komplement. Z obu stron nie łudzono się wcale szczerością zgody, wiedziano, że to był rozejm do czasu i że walka rozpocznie się przy pierwszej do niej zręczności. Po tym urzędowym przejednaniu, którego i sam król pewnie czuł pozorność, książę i generał, przemówiwszy kilka słów obojętnych i chłodnych, odeszli. Król pozostał u Coseli. Pięć już lat trwała miłość jego stała, przynajmniej powierzchownie, dla pięknej hrabiny. Oczekiwano co chwila przesytu i zmiany: na próżno. Hrabina Reuss i Vitzthum, kandydatki do tronu, na próżno śledziły zmarszczki na czole Coseli, próżno upatrywały zaćmienia blasku jej piękności. Była to jedna z tych dziwnych istot, obdarzonych niemal nieśmiertelną młodością, których lice marmurowe żadna boleść wyszczerbić nie może. Pokątne miłostki króla, nietrwałe, gminne, mogły go rozrywać, ale nie potrafiły zastąpić przywiązania do kobiety, która miała za sobą i charakter szlachetny, i umysł wykształcony, i wszystko, co by ją wśród tysiąca innych odznaczyć mogło. Z hrabiną Cosel August pełen próżności mógł się pochwalić przed światem, mógł ją pokazać i chlubić się zdobyczą; wszystkich innych musiał się wstydzić. Żadna z tych, co poprzedziły Annę, nie dorównywała jej ani pięknością, ani umysłem, ani charakterem. Na próżno chciano coś znaleźć przeciwko niej, co by choć do zręcznej potwarzy dostarczyło oręża. Złość czuła się bezsilną, bo życie pani Cosel, jawne całe, nie miało żadnych tajemnic. Niezmierna pycha tylko i powtarzane jej zapewnienia, że jest żoną i królową, całą winę stanowić mogły. Wkrótce po tej scenie zręczni nieprzyjaciele w inny sposób postarali się króla z nią poróżnić. Zaproszenie tanecznicy Duparc do Drezna dało im w ręce oręż. Wiedzieli, jak Cosel była zazdrosną i ile razy August musiał od niej znosić najprzykrzejsze wymówki i groźby z powodu bałamuctw swoich. Użyto Glasenappową. Zamawiając pannę Duparc, król nie przyznał się jej wcale, kim był. Poznała go pod imieniem hrabiego Torgau, a przybywszy do stolicy, biegała na próżno, szukając tego nazwiska. Miała ona tu ciotkę w teatrze. Ta zaprowadziła ją do szambelana Murdachs, dyrektora zabaw królewskich, który był o wszystkim uwiadomiony. Zdziwiła się ciotka niezmiernie, gdy pan szambelan przyjął Duparc ze szczególnymi względami, ofiarował zaraz wszelkie jej żądania spełnić i wyraził życzenie, aby wystąpiła w balecie księżnej Elidy, który właśnie przygotowywano na powrót królewski. Wszystko to miało być dziełem hrabiego Torgau, w którym ciotka i panna zaczęły się już króla domyślać. Domyślano się go więcej jeszcze po bezimiennych darach, jakie jej przysłał. Cały dwór zaraz wiedział, że Duparc, ujrzawszy króla w teatrze i poznawszy w nim hrabiego Torgau, omdlała z radości, że król aktorowi Beltour kazał ją ratować i że Cosel uraziła się tą wielką troskliwością Augusta o zdrowie awanturnicy. – Zdaje mi się, Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwała się hrabina urażona – że to jest zbytek łaski opiekować się tak nieznaną jakąś istotą, wcale zapewne nie zasługującą na te względy. August się obraził i odparł sucho: – Prawda, że nieraz mi można było wyrzucać zbytek dobroci dla osób, które jej nadużywały, sądzę wszakże, iż ta Duparc skromniejszą będzie. Scena w loży się odbywała. Cosel, nie poskramiając ani ruchów, ani głosu, rzuciła się w głąb na siedzeniu, wołając: – Wasza Królewska Mość masz szczególny gust do ulicznic! Lękając się, aby z tych słów scena nie wybuchła publiczna, o którą nie było trudno, król wstał i wyszedł do loży królowej, z którą był brat jej, margrabia Brandenburg-Bayreuth. Chwilę wystawiona na oczy całego dworu i szyderskie uśmiechy, hrabina przesiedziała ze spuszczoną głową, zawołała, że jej się robi słabo, kazała podać lektykę i powróciła do domu. Tym razem król, który sobie w fantazjach swych zawadzać nikomu nie dawał, rozgniewany, ani poszedł do niej, ani się kazał dowiedzieć. We łzach, w rozpaczy, w gniewie Cosel spędziła wieczór cały. Już się gościa żadnego spodziewać nie mogła, gdy późno w noc wdarła się prawie przemocą Glasenappowa. Nieprzyjaciołom hrabiny zdawało się, że już rozjątrzoną pobudzając jeszcze do wybuchów zazdrości, których król widocznie na ten raz znosić nie chciał, zdołają przyspieszyć zerwanie. Duparc wprawdzie nie mogła się mierzyć z Anną ani się jej kiedy śniło, by dostąpiła tego szczęścia, lecz szło tylko o to, aby obalić panią Cosel lub przynajmniej zachwiać jej potęgę. Glasenappowej powierzono rolę dla niej bardzo właściwą. Wbiegła, udając nadzwyczajną litość i współczucie, a zastawszy Annę we łzach na kanapie, przypadła do niej szczebiocąc: – Nie możesz uwierzyć – zawołała – jak mi się serce ściska nad losem twoim! Wiem wszystko, widziałam! Oburzam się... boleję... ale to nie koniec! Nie wiesz nic. Król brawuje cię... Zaraz po wyjściu twym zapowiedział panu Murdachs, żeby kazał do niego zanieść wieczerzę i ma na nią Duparc i trzy inne aktorki zaprosić. Wiem to z najlepszych źródeł. Po teatrze król poszedł do szambelana. Duparc przed nim na kolana upadła. Przy wieczerzy król był w najlepszym humorze i zapewne tam jest dotąd, odprawiwszy trzy inne aktorki, którym dano po sukni i po sto talarów. Cosel wysłuchała plotki, z lekka odtrącając natarczywą Glasenappową. – Wcale mnie to nie dziwi – odpowiedziała – nie sądź, bym była zazdrosną. Przeżyłam już wiele: odnowioną miłość dla księżny Teschen i Henrietty Duval i innych wiele, ale płaczę nad poniżeniem króla, który sobie większą niż mnie krzywdę czyni. To mówiąc, wstała Cosel z kanapy ocierając łzy. Przybycie improwizowanej tej przyjaciółki, pośpiech jej dały uczuć hrabinie podstępną intrygę i skutek sprawiły przeciwny: pozornie ją uspokoiły. Glasenappowa na próżno usiłowała gniew w niej rozbudzić. Wrzał on w sercu, lecz nie występował na usta; Cosel potrafiła się pokonać. – Kochana baronowo – rzekła w końcu – zbyt stoję wysoko, ażeby mnie kaprys króla miał dotknąć. Nie jest on pierwszym, nie będzie pewnie ostatnim. My kobiety powinniśmy być do nich przywykłe. Wstydzę się za króla, ale nie sądzę, ażeby mi to serce jego wydrzeć miało. Nazajutrz król ochłonął z tych zapałów, z rana nie przyszedł wcale wprawdzie do Cosel, lękał się jej porywczości, posłał na zwiady Vitzthuma. Vitzthum nie należał dotąd do żadnych intryg przeciw Annie, żyli z sobą dobrze. Przyszedł jakby od siebie dowiedzieć się o jej zdrowie. Znalazł ją cale niespodzianie, starszą córeczkę trzymającą na kolanach, smutną, ale spokojną. O wczorajszym wypadku nie wspomniała mu ani słowa. On także, zapytawszy, jak się miała, nie śmiał potrącić o drażliwe wspomnienie. – Jestem zdrowa, jak hrabia widzisz – ze smutnym uśmiechem odezwała się Cosel. – Czy znać co po mnie? Powiedz mi. – Pani jesteś zawsze piękna. – Hrabia jesteś zawsze dobry i grzeczny. Rozmawiali o rzeczach obojętnych. Vitzthum, widząc, że ona pierwsza nie pocznie pewnie o królu i Duparc, zabawił chwilę i powrócił oznajmić, iż Cosel znalazł nadspodziewanie spokojną. Z daleka cała partia przeciwna z niezmierną ciekawością oczekiwała, czy król zbliży się do Cosel, wczoraj okazawszy jej gniew tak wyraźny. Nad wieczór August poszedł. Wieść gruchnęła i twarze się przedłużyły. Rachowano nieco na gwałtowność hrabiny jeszcze. Tymczasem i ona, i August okazali przy spotkaniu zbyt wiele rozwagi, aby do zerwania przyjść mogło. Król nie chciał porzucić Anny, nawykł do jej towarzystwa, a choć gwałtowna miłość dla niej dawno już była wygorzała w sercu niestałym, nałóg w nim pozostał. Do Duparc przyznać się nie mógł. Cosel sądziła się żoną, była matką i postanowiła naśladując królowę, znieść bałamuctwa męża. – Zrobiłaś mi wczoraj niemiłą scenę w teatrze – odezwał się król – nie znoszę takich publicznych swarów, które mnie i wam nie przystały. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, moja miłość dla was... – Niechże będzie rozsądną – przerwał król. – Miłości cechą, że rozsądną być nie może – dodała Cosel. – Ja również niepodobnej rzeczy wymagam od miłości pana mojego, to jest, żeby była stałą. – Ja zaś od was, byście śmiesznej pozbyli się zazdrości. – Nie dawaj do niej powodu, Najjaśniejszy Panie – szepnęła Cosel. Król ramionami ruszył. – Dzieciństwo. Cosel powstrzymała się od wybuchów, wiedziała, że jej nic nie grozi. Stosunki z królem nie zmieniły się wcale, stały się tylko mniej serdecznymi: galanteria, ceremonialna nieco, zastąpiła dawną miłość. Glasenappowa przyszła drugiego dnia oznajmić, iż Duparc ciągle ma z królem schadzki, że król obsypuje ją podarunkami. Hrabina przyjęła to zimno. Towarzystwo, hrabina Reuss i Fürstenberg, którzy się spodziewali innego przebiegu tej sprawy, zrozumieli, iż Cosel z ofiarą uczuć swych, przemagając charakter, zadając gwałt uniesieniom, postanowiła się utrzymać. Przestraszyło to nieprzyjaciół. Cosel, jaką znali, nie tyle zdawała się niebezpieczną; ta nowa, pamiętająca o sobie, trudniejszą się stawała do obalenia. Scena dramatyczna z panną Duparc, omdlenie jej za kulisami, upadnienie do nóg króla, wieczerza u Murdachsa, cała ta historia karnawałowa, z której usiłowano wysnuć coś wielkiego, skutek zrobiła zupełnie przeciwny. Król, który się w pierwszej chwili niecierpliwił zazdrością Cosel, później znalazł w niej dowód namiętnego przywiązania. Pochlebiało mu to. Kłócili się niemal co dzień o pannę Duparc, ale spory czułością się kończyły. August nie przyznawał się do winy. – Moja droga hrabino – mówił uśmiechając się – tworzysz sobie fantazje jakieś, aby się dręczyć nimi. Dlaczegóż sądzisz, że mam kochać inną? Jakież dowody? Czy mniej jestem czuły, chętny, posłuszny i dogadzający wszystkim twym zachceniom? Czy na chwilę znalazłaś mnie oziębłym? Czyż mi nie wolno spojrzeć na kobietę, przemówić do niej, żebym zaraz o zakochanie posądzonym nie był? Nie kryję się z tym wcale, mówię otwarcie, gdybym cię nad wyraz wszelki nie kochał, porzuciłbym dla tych nieustannych zazdrości. Cosel odpowiedziała wpół żartem: – Wiem, że cię męczę wymówkami, ale muszę mieć ciągłe i baczne oko na miłostki mego pana. Pomimo to nie zda się na nic moja podejrzliwość i obawy, będę oszukaną i ja, i tysiąc równie, jak ja, zazdrosnych. Król się uśmiechał, ta rola jakiegoś Jupitera pochlebiała mu, tłumaczył się, gniewał niby i stawał coraz czulszym. Duparc też nie umiała go długo zająć, bo to była istota, która tylko tak zepsutemu i zdziczałemu panu, jak król, i to chwilowo chyba, podobać się mogła. Gminne obejście się jej i towarzyszek teatralnych obudzało w Najjaśniejszym Panu tym większe pragnienie przyzwoitszego towarzystwa. W krótkim przeciągu czasu Cosel nie tylko odzyskała władzę dawną, ale z przerażeniem tych, co na jej zgubę czyhali, zdawała się ona rosnąć i ustalać. Najlepszym dowodem, że hrabina nie straciła nic w sercu króla-kochanka, były w następnym roku odwiedziny króla duńskiego, Fryderyka IV, powracającego z Włoch i po drodze chcącego widzieć królową Eberhardynę, swą ciotkę. August, który chwytał każdą taką zręczność, nastręczającą się do tracenia pieniędzy na uroczystość i zabawy, zdumiewając nimi Europę, postanowił z przepychem jak największym przyjmować swego dostojnego siostrzeńca. Sam on obmyślił plan świetnych zabaw, jakimi go chciał zachwycić, a dawna poddanka króla duńskiego (rodem z Holsztynu), hrabina Cosel, wyznaczoną została do grania w nich pierwszej roli. Prawda, że teraz nawet jeszcze hrabina była zawsze najpiękniejszą, że jej nieprzyjaciele nawet nie mogli odmówić wdzięku, jakim wszystkich czarowała. Szczególnie w takich razach, gdy trzeba było wystąpić w postaci bogini, czarodziejki, królowej, Cosel postawą, majestatem, urokiem przewyższała, co ją otaczało. Król zdawał się niejako uniewinniony, że składał hołdy tak wyjątkowej istocie. Jak tylko dowiedziano się w Dreźnie o dniu przybycia Fryderyka IV, ułożony został program na cały czas jego pobytu. Pierwszego wieczora wysłano na spotkanie młodego kurfirsta, książęcia Fürstenberg, namiestnika, hrabiego Flemminga, Pfluga, z całym orszakiem szambelanów, paziów, dworzan, oddziałem wojska i muzyką. Część tylko dnia tego hrabina Cosel musiała pozostać w domu, aby królowej w oczach siostrzeńca nie wyrządzić bolesnej przykrości. Król w świetnym bardzo orszaku dworu wyjechał o dwie mile na powitanie i wprowadził do Drezna wśród bicia z dział, napływu ludu, dźwięku muzyki, oświetlenia ulic i gmachów czarodziejskiego. Gwardie od złota lśniące ustawione były przy zamku. U wielkich wschodów królowa z synem czekała nań i wziąwszy między siebie króla, prowadzili go na górę; za nimi szedł król sam. W wielkich apartamentach dworu zgromadzone czekały nań damy, które królowa przedstawiała. Ale całe to przyjęcie urzędowe trwało bardzo krótko. Król duński po rozmowie z ciotką i z rodziną dał się wziąć Augustowi pod rękę i wieść do mieszkania, które dlań było przeznaczone. Tu zabawili chwilę i przejściem krytym, łączącym zamek z pałacem hrabiny Cosel, udali się do niej .dla spędzenia wieczoru. Uroczysta wieczerza z całym ceremoniałem dworu Augusta, który na wzór Ludwika XIV kochał się w obrzędach połączonych z przepychem, zastawiona była w zamku, w wielkiej sali. Wszyscy urzędnicy dworu, krajczowie, podczaszowie, podkomorzowie, pazie – w galowych ubiorach pełnili swe obowiązki u stołu. Król duński siedział między królem a królową, a pierwszy toast wzniesiony powitały działa z wałów. Na galeriach grały muzyki, sale zielenią i kwiatami strojne połyskiwały złotem, obrazami, kryształami bogactwy, jakim żaden może dwór w Europie nie zrównał. Dokoła stołu, którego serwis złoty i wysadzany kamieniami był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki, jak żywe kwiaty snuły się najpiękniejsze damy dworu Augusta, a wśród nich piękniejsza od wszystkich Cosel, cała okryta diamentami. Pas jej, sznury, naszyjnik, przepaski włosów, bransolety świeciły tymi kroplami rosy, w których wyglądała jak nadziemskie jakieś zjawisko. Król duński, na którym jej piękność uczyniła wielkie wrażenie, a który był grzecznym i sądził, że się tym przypodoba gospodarzowi, nie mógł znieść, ażeby stała, i prosił, by jej usiąść dozwolono. Na skinienie króla podano taboret hrabinie, a że inne panie stać musiały, pomnożyło to ich gniew, oburzenie i zazdrość. Pobyt króla duńskiego trwał dni czterdzieści, ale wyobraźnia króla starczyła na zapełnienie ich coraz odmiennymi zabawami, ułożonymi z tą sztuką, jaka Augustowi była właściwą. Nikt lepiej nie umiał urozmaicić zabawy, urządzać niespodzianek, zachwycać pomysłami dziwacznymi i był to może jedyny talent niezaprzeczony, który współcześni i potomni w nim uznają. Zabawy dworu były równie kosztowne i wyszukane, naśladowano je później długo, ale nikt w tym Augustowi dorównać nie mógł. Karnawałowe igrzyska drezdeńskie, którym często za plac popisu służyły podwórce zamkowe lub rynek stary miasta, gromadziły dworaków i szlachtę, przymuszoną jak najkosztowniej o własnym groszu, występować, przywdziewając stroje najrozmaitszych narodów. Myśliwskie zabawy były też najrozmaitsze: ściganie jeleni po lasach psami, konno szczwanie dzików w zwierzyńcach pod Dreznem, polowanie na zające, bażanty i kuropatwy w Wielkim Ogrodzie, hece z niedźwiedziami w podwórcach zamkowych, szczucie lisów w zagrodach około pańskiej rezydencji. Najulubieńszymi łowy Augusta II były – na dziki. Igrzyska rycerskie, karuzele, uganianie się do pierścieni, piesze turnieje, strzelanie do celu przy pochodniach w umyślnie na to urządzonych strzelnicach na Zwingrze, w rynku itp. zmieniały i urozmaicały myślistwo. Cel urządzano w ten sposób, iż trafny strzał zapalał fajerwerk i tysiące rakiet ulatywało do góry. Rozdawano nagrody, często bogate, czasem szyderskie, jak na przykład lisie ogony dla niezręcznych. Szlichtady w sankach najdziwniejszych kształtów należały także do najulubieńszych rozrywek. Zabawą, która dotrwała później na bogatych dworach w Polsce do końca XVIII wieku, były tak zwane gospody i jarmarki. Piękne panie przebierały się za oberżystki, wiwandierki, kupcowe i częstowały gości. Przebierano się za chłopów, za Cyganów. Jarmarki te odbywały się najczęściej w nocy przy świetlnych iluminacjach, a w budach niektórych ustawiano teatra marionetek. Gdy August szlichtadę zapowiedział, a śnieg tajać zaczął, tysiące wozów wieśniaczych na gościniec zwoziło śniegi. Maskarady i reduty w olbrzymiej sali zamkowej, w Zwingrze, na rynku odznaczały się też niezwyczajną świetnością. Salę olbrzymią oświecało siedem olbrzymich, także kryształowych żyrandolów, w których do pięciu tysięcy woskowych świec zapalano. Obok niej w sali audiencjonalnej zastawiano ośmnaście ogromnych stołów dla zaproszonych gości, okrytych wykwintnymi potrawy i napojami. Na maskarady wpuszczano, ktokolwiek był odziany przyzwoicie i imię swe podał u wnijścia. Niekiedy przy dobrym humorze maski ruszały na miasto, wpadały do spokojnych domów i przestraszały mieszkańców, a swoboda karnawałowa nie dopuszczała zamknąć im drzwi przed nosem. Że wszyscy, aż do woźnicy i sług, maski mieli na twarzy, któż mógł odgadnąć, czy się król między maskami nie znajduje? Francuski teatr, włoska opera, baleta, koncerta, które ogromne sumy kosztowały, przyczyniały się do uprzyjemnienia czasu. Niektórzy śpiewacy, muzycy brali sumy znaczne, a widowiska te rocznie przeszło ośmdziesiąt tysięcy talarów brały ze skarbu króla. Wojskowe zabawy, przeglądy, manewra, udawane wojny służyły też jako środki uprzyjemnienia czasu. Zakładano obozy w okolicy i zamiast szaleć w stolicy szalano pod gołym niebem. Każdy dzień zwał się inną uroczystością, wymagał nowych przyborów i strojów, ale na to król nie zważał wcale. Komu była naznaczona rola na igrzysku, musiał się do niej stosownie wyekwipować na owe Jowiszowe gody, Marsowe igrzyska, święto Diany, Merkurego targowice itp. Lecz któż to zliczyć i opisać potrafi?! Czas pobytu króla duńskiego cały ten szereg uroczystości wywołał. Król August chciał mu dać pojęcie swej wspaniałości i bogactwa. Dla hrabiny Cosel była to jedna z najświetniejszych chwil tryumfu. Jej barwy kładli królowie, cyfry jej świeciły w fajerwerkach, wieszały się wśród zielonych wieńców. Ona rozdawała nagrody, ona wiodła damy do pierścienia, gdyż w ćwiczeniach tych wprawna, celowała i niejeden strzał szczęśliwy zjednał jej naówczas oklaski. Piękna pani jaśniała szczęściem. Król mógł się nią pochlubić, wnikała w jego myśli, poddawała mu plany, pomagała do wykonania najdziwaczniejszych programów. Ze wszystkich wszakże uroczystości najwspanialszym był pochód bogów i bogiń, który już raz w 1695 roku był wykonany, a teraz powtórzono go świetniej jeszcze, kosztowniej i z niezrównanym przepychem. Król duński brał w nim udział także jako Jupiter, król August był Apollinem, hrabina Cosel przedstawiała Dianę, otoczoną najpiękniejszych nimf orszakiem. Za nią postępował złocisty wóz tryumfalny, w którym jechała muzyka. Nawet królowa nie mogła odmówić przystającego jej miejsca w świątyni Westy jako kapłanka tej bogini. August w istocie mógł jeszcze naówczas przedstawiać Apollina, tak piękną zachował postać, tak jeszcze oblicze promienne, tak ledwie przeżyte losy po posągowym jego obliczu, nie zostawiając śladów, spłynęły. Wszyscy znużeni, ledwie mieli dość sił, by tej zabawie podołać. Cosel była niezmordowaną, król w swym żywiole. Piękna hrabina nie oddaliła się na chwilę, nie znikła nigdy, szukając ciszy i spoczynku, stała u boku króla uśmiechnięta i poiła się kadzidły, od których zawrócić się mogła głowa biednej kobiecie. Dla niej jednej sprawiono kobiecy wyścig do pierścieni, który był tryumfem nowym. Obaj królowie dnia tego nosili jej godła, kolory i cyfry. Król duński ją prowadził, August szedł po prawej stronie, podkomorzy dworu po lewej. Z loży patrzała królowa... Hrabina Cosel 01 13